Chloe the vampire slayer
by namyak
Summary: This slayer is called after buffy's death in season 5. her name is chloe. her watchers name is Eric he is young and looked down upon from the council. the story will have two perspectives. Using third person for Eric,and first person for Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

The watcher

This was the day Eric Bradston had been dreaming about since he became part of the council. The council had stationed Eric in a small town in Texas to await the possibility of an awakened slayer. The council stationed 14 other watchers in different locations around the world to await potential slayers. The best watchers where given the most likely slayer to awaken while the worst where given the least likely. Eric was given the least likely to awaken. Seeing as how the psychics where not exact in their sight they could never tell which girl would be chosen for sure. Seeing as how two slayers where already around. The psychics where not too worried about this issue. Normally this would be a problem due to the fact that when one slayer dies, and the next is being called then there is a very vulnerable gap while the new slayer trains. It had happened though Eric had just gotten the call that his slayer was the one to awake! He was thrilled! He was nervous! He was also..late. Eric was late to do the meet and greet with his slayer because she was already in a graveyard fighting two vampires when she was called. Eric gripped his sides breathing heavily as he arrived in the graveyard swiftly looking left and right trying to find a girl beating up two vampires. Worry began to dawn over Eric's face there was no sign of anyone. Until from above him a huge body lands straight on the ground in front of him and explodes into dust! Eric jumps falling on his back in fright. Looking above him he sees his slayer fighting off another vampire. She grabs the vampires arm twists it back with one hand and shoves a homemade stake straight through his heart with the other hand. Eric can't believe his eyes how could she already be so precise and not afraid after just being called? Where did she get the stake? How did she know how to kill it? All these thoughts raced through his mind as she jumps off the roof of the crypt and lands in front of Eric. He stammers to his feet in shock not sure what to say. He starts to utter words "how...two of….what?". She grabs his shoulder and kindly states "hey hey it's okay they were vampires and I am the vampire killer so it's going to be fine". Immediately after the girl said those words Eric snapped back into the moment. "Slayer" Eric retorts "you're the vampire slayer" Eric pushed up his glasses straightened his vest and dusted off his pant legs. "And I'm your watcher".

Chloe the vampire slayer

Yep he just fainted. Oh this is great should I leave him here? Well this isn't how I wanted to end this evening. "Just wanted to kill some vampires and go home. Nope some middle aged man has to come and pass out on me." I think I just said that out loud? Am I talking to myself now? Oh this is so not good. To be honest I find myself talking out loud a lot now days. I think it helps me cope with this whole vampire killer thing. I mean ive always been alone, but this was different I wasn't just alone I was alone fighting big bad evil. In fact I'd be very much dead right now if I didn't get that amazing flash of power yesterday. It was unbelievable I had just gotten back from stealing some food from the local gas station when all the sudden it felt like a fire ignited inside me. It was almost painful, but the sensation it gave me was amazing. I had been woken up I felt alive. Decided to go out do something I've never done before. I've fought vampires most of my life, but never two at a time. It was bracing and stressful. Got to admit thought the whole super strength thing rocks. Opening jars, beating up bad guys, and now it's going to help me lift this guy over my shoulder. Yep I was becoming a full service superhero. Now for my brilliant plan to help this guy. Take him home wait till he wakes up ask him about the whole "watcher" thing then make him leave. After a few painful hours of lugging this guy around I was finally home. A abounded run down old house on the corner of a street no one ever came down. It wasn't much, but I did what I could with it. After a few years the place kind of became cozy. I found it after I dropped out of high school my freshman year. With no family to go to or place of my own I lived on the streets for a while. Till I came across this house. It is perfect no cops ever come this far deep into the community because it's so run down, and there is a river a few minutes away so i was set for life. Plus who really needs a comfortable bed, food, or a washer? Well till i become a millionaire going to have to deal with a mattress I found at a garage sale for 20 bucks. Hope you don't mind "watcher".


	2. Chapter 2

The Watcher

Eric wasn't sure what woke him from his slumber, but it smelled awful. Eric pulled himself up against the wall. He peeled his eyes open to orange rays of light cutting the ashy walls of what looked to be a bedroom. It was daytime he was surprised at how long he had slept, and he couldn't quite figure out why his stomach hurt so much. It was as if something had been kneeing him in the gut for hours. Eric stood out of the bed. His old brown shoes touching the ground with a click. His hands rushed to his head as he sighed. He remembered that he had fainted at such an important moment. He moved through the house going through one ashy room to the next. He pieced together that the girl had been living there for a while. She was nowhere to be seen though. He headed outside of the house to the noise of what sounded like scissors. A noise he actually knew well. There she sat his slayer sharpening stakes. Even though there teaching relationship had yet to begin he already felt proud. "Hello my name is Eric. It is splendid to meet you." The girl chunked a stake to a large growing pile of already sharpened weapons. "The name is Chloe. Why were you out in the graveyard last night?" He grabbed a plastic stool and sat next to her in what he assumed was her backyard. She had clothes pinned up on lines that flew with the wind. She was a brunette her hair draped on her shoulders, but no lowers than her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a very dark blue. There was nothing poetic about them as far as eyes go. They were blue but it would be an insult to compare them to a body of water. She had to be young since she was called as a slayer, but the rings around her eyes. The look of exhaustion that surrounded her made her seem much older than her actual age. Her clothing attire was simple a black tank top with jeans. Eric spoke "actually I was going to ask you the same. You just became a slayer how did you know how to kill vampires?" Chloe smirked. "There is a long story for that answer so I'll give you the short version. I lost my family to vampires. I grew up in a foster home where you had to learn to fight to live went to school got kicked out. Started to hunt down the people who killed my family finally found one realized he wasn't human. Got lucky that night cause all I had to fight the guy was a sharp wooden end of a chair. Next thing I know I'm hunting vampires. Turns out this town is infested with them then a day ago I get super powers and now you show up. Well that's how so your turn to speak." Eric was shocked. His head was spinning with thoughts. He thought he might even pass out again. He was in a stupor at how this girl had gotten into the world that he was brought into so easily. Everything about her was rough he wanted to stop and feel bad for her, but he needed to keep calm and answer the question. Eric spoke. He spoke of the tales of the slayers before her. The rogue slayer In prison. He even told tales of buffy the slayer who had previously passed. Of course leaving out the part where she quit the council for two years. He gave her details to hundreds of battles and more. It was his favorite thing to speak of, and she was just as interested. They spoke till evening moving the conversation from the backyard to the kitchen and finally to a very beat up yet cozy living room. They sat next to what used to be a fire place. The living room was vacant except for the one dirty cut up couch. It was a grim area, but it sometimes added to Eric's stories specially the ones of buffy. Eric was rather proud of himself. He spoke confidently, and had not even passed out. Well until a large spike bat hit the back of his head knocking him out cold.

Chloe the vampire slayer

"Again? Really!" No time I need to focus. Mainly cause three very large vampires stood in front of me armed with some heavy objects. Immediately the first one jumped over my watcher and horizontally swung his sledge hammer at me. I stepped back waiting for the hammer to pass then going in for a blow to the jaw. Contact! His body flew to the left hitting the ground hard enough to push the dust up around him. I assumed my stance again one arm stretched downwards the other arm held against my chest. Both blood sucking fiends lunged towards me. One going in for a low sweep that I successfully jumped over. Problem was the other vampire was planning on slugging me in the face. Which I successfully took to the face. The top half of my body flew to the right, and due to gravity my lower half came with. I was grounded. The breath was knocked out of me from the fall. As I tried to pick myself up a sharp pain flooded my stomach. My body rolled back from being kicked in the stomach. I had to get up one more blow like that and I'm down for the count. I grabbed the nearest item to me. Wrapped my hands around it and chunked it towards the vampire headed at me. A large clunk sounded it was a radio I had picked up a while back. The vampire slumped to his knees in pain grasping his nose. "Bitch broke my nose!" I was glad to hear him exclaim that, but I knew what was coming. One pissed of vampire and his buddy. I had to stand. I got to my knees ready to lunge. I'm not sure how I would hit him, but I knew it had to be hard and fast this can't go on any longer. Little did I know it had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

The Watcher

With blurred vision Eric stumbled to his feet. He placed his hands on the back of his head, and felt a warm liquid trickle through his fingers. He stared at his hand confused at what had just occurred. He was lost in thought trying to recover his memories until a loud crash ripped through his mind. He peered through the other room seeing his slayer corned by two vamps! Eric rushed in as they closed in on his slayer! He picked up the edge of a chair, and shoved it through the back of one of the vampires. A loud shriek rang out through the house. The vampire slumped to his feet screeching in pain and cursing. Eric waited for the vampire to explode into dust, but that moment never came Eric had missed the heart. By the time Eric came to the realization that he had missed there was a set of hands on his shoulders from behind him. Eric flew into the wall near his slayer and slumped to the bottom next to Chloe. He was half glad that he hadn't been knocked, but also disturbed that now all three vamps were going in for the kill. Chloe stood to her feet, and looked down at Eric. "You're going to run into the kitchen and grab the bag of flour in the pantry okay!" she order to Eric. Eric spoke in confusion "Wait what? Is it really time to cook?". "Just do it!" she demanded. Eric shuffled back up ready to head for the kitchen not quite sure how he would get past all three vampires. WOOSH! Chloe rushed past Eric and jumped onto the broken light fixture on the celling. She swung forward pushing her feet into the first vamp toppling them over like bowling pins. "Go!" she yelled. Eric sprinted past the vampires hoping over each of them. Terrified they would snatch his legs as he passed their bodies. He went straight to the pantry behind him he heard the sound of grunting and fighting that he kind of was glad to not be a part of. He was determined to do what she needed though. He flung the pantry door open searching the rows for a bag of flour. "No, no, no, GOT IT!" Eric pulled the bag from the fourth shelve and opened it up. A grin grew across his face as he gazed into the bag.

Chloe the vampire slayer

My blood is boiling! I am outnumbered, and have no weapons of any sort. My only way out is a man who faints when he is nervous. My chances are so slim, but god do I love this! Dodging in and out! It's dangerous! It's insane! It's so damn fun! A moment ago I was scared for my life, but then a rush of adrenaline hit me as I got back up. All triggered by one thought. I'm going to win. I had no strategy while fighting these vamps. Just fury that filled every punch and elbow I could land. The punches I did take I could barely feel. I could do this all night. I'm kind of hoping Eric doesn't show up with my supplies. I grinned at the thought of going toe to toe all night till my smile was smacked clean off by the main vampires punch! I flew back rolling on the ground then jumping back up. "Looks like the girls getting tired lets finish this!" snorted the vampire on the right. All three of them peering at me. Dressed in there black suits ready to pounce. "Yall really think yall can kill a slayer!" I was ready for more! The right one spoke again. "You're a slayer? That's a joke! A BITC-AHHHHH!" The Three vampires shot up in flames. Screaming in pain they disappeared into ash right in front of me. Behind the smoke there Eric stood holding the empty bag of flour, and on the ground broken glass. He had used the hellfire potion I hid for emergencies. I walked to Eric who looked shocked, and patted him on the shoulder. "Good job teacher you just slew three vamps at once." He looked straight in to my eyes and spoke lightly "I'm glad you're okay Chloe." It was strange in both a bad and good way. Part of me wanted to hug him and tell him how great it is to have someone look out for me. Then the other part of me wanted him to get away. To leave before he goes off and leaves me like everyone else. All I could I manage to say to him was "right." I didn't know what else to say. I wish something would break the silence and make this moment less awkward. Thankfully for me wishes were coming true today. A huge smash rang through the halls followed by what sounded to be a brake screeching! We rushed to the front door and swung it open! Outside stood at least a dozen vampires! All of their faces being illuminated by the fire on their Molotov cocktails. One vampire passed to the front of the crowd wearing a brown trench coat with jet black hair that spiked out in the front and laid flat in the back. He spoke in a deep gruff voice. "Thrasher sends his regards Chloe!" One by one each vamp chunked there flaming bottles towards me and my watcher.


	4. Chapter 4

The Watcher

"Shit" Eric whispered to himself

Chloe the vampire slayer

"Run Run!"

The Watcher

Eric staggered backwards. Then felt his body jerk as Chloe yanked his arm towards her. Together they sprinted to the left of the house as fire rained down around them. They took a sharp right heading towards the backward. Eric wasn't sure if he was on fire, but he could feel the heat all around him. He tried to look back, but every time he started to turn his head Chloe just tugged on his wrist harder. Her pull kept him going. At some points he even felt his feet get picked up off the ground, but still moving forward cause of her grasp on him. They reached the empty backyard a clear path to any direction no fences or obstructions in sight. Eric was lost, disoriented, and, scared. Chloe on the other hand seemed to be more than confident as she started running in what seemed to be a random direction. "Where are we running to?" Eric panted out. "River" Chloe coolly said. Eric accepted this answer with ease, especially since he heard what seemed to be the distant roars of lions coming after them. They whizzed by Electrical poles and towers. The only light around them was the full moon. The sounds of angered vampires grew closer. Eric's breath grew heavier, and his legs were slowing down he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Eventually though after sprinting for what seemed to be hours the full moon reflected off of clear water in front of them. The river glistened in the moon light. There was no way to see the bottom with just the moon light. Behind the stream of water was a dense forest that seemed to go on into infinite darkness. Eric stood there gazing into the sea of trees. Almost in a state of hypnosis as if there was more to the forest. His gaze was broken by his body slamming into the water.

Chloe the vampire slayer

"Get in!" I yelled as I shoved Eric into the water. His body made a satisfying splash as it hit the water. Not that I did it to be mean it's just he was just standing there like an idiot I had to do something. Anyways didn't have much time to plain this out. Wasn't really expecting a huge party of vamps to make my house into a camp fire. Fuck my house is gone. Okay moving on time to jump into freezing water. MY body struck through the water sending me to the bottom which was at least 8 feet deep. I floated back up to the top of the water where Eric was floating. As I came up he looked at me in distraught "What are we doi-". I grabbed Eric before he could finish that sentence, and pushed him down under the water. The current began to push us down the river as I looked up I could see the reflections of figures scattering on land. I'm surprised they caught up so quickly with us. Our bodies floated under the water. We were covered in blackness. My adrenaline started to decline. There was no way they could find us or follow our scent after jumping in. I paused a moment looking at our surroundings before pulling Eric back up to the surface. He looked weak and a bit lost. "Where to now" I added joyfully. "I don't know". His tone was low almost whispering. "No time for whimpering you're the leader here where should we go?" I hoped my eagerness would cheer him up, and the fact that I referred to him as the leader. His eyes meet mine as our heads bobbed in the water. "We go to my place." His voice was a bit louder but not by much. "Well as long as it's not on fire sounds like a great plan." We headed out of the river grasping on to the nearest rock. I could already feel my clothes way heavy around my body. As we climbed out with the forest behind us I had the strangest feeling like something was watching us. If Eric and I weren't wet and cold I would almost want to go searching for what's in that dark abyss. I think we have had enough surprises for tonight though. I haven't even gone over where I'm going to live, or how a mob of vampires ended up at my front door. My mind seemed heavy with thoughts. I felt over whelmed, and I know Eric did too. He was quiet walking next to me as we traveled into the night into silence.


	5. Chapter 5 lets talk shop pt1

**Let's talk shop.**

**The Watcher**

Eric's body was limp against his red silk sheets. His face was still on his pillow as droll dribbled from his mouth. His arm lay under the pillow supporting the weight of his head. He was fast asleep in his bedroom. Sleeping away the moments of the night he had experienced. Dreams shadowed his thoughts showing images of running for his life, and a forest shrouded in darkness that called his name. Then visions of fire shoved their way into his mental pictures. Fire so real he could smell it. Except Eric really could smell fire. As Eric slept with rays of sunshine coming through his window smoke was seeping through the cracks under his door. Eric's eyes slowly and awkwardly opened. His nose began twitching from the smell of smoke that filled his room. Before he could realize what was going on a loud siren blared through the apartment! He jumped off of his queen size mattress slamming his body through his bedroom door! The door swung open revealing the source of the smoke, and the shriek of a confused girl. There stood Chloe waving her arms around as if to signal an oncoming boat while stranded on an island. Eric wafted his hands staggering towards the billowing smoke from his stove. He shut off the stove, and opened the window to his kitchen letting the smoke slither out the window. He gently picked up a neatly folded red rag and began fanning the rest of the smoke out. His eyes looked at the blackened eggs as he spoke to Chloe "have you never used a stove before?" Eric used the rag to grab the frying pan that held Chloe's failed attempt to cook and dropped it off into his trash can. The black burned egg slid down the trash as Eric turned towards Chloe who was dumb founded by the experience. Chloe's body awkwardly shrugged and claimed "I was hungry" the moment faded as Eric let out a sigh and opened the fridge in silence.

**The Slayer**

"Oh this is delicious!" this is so much better than my burnt eggs. Eric gave me a glare before he spoke "who is thrasher?" my eye widened as if I just re-experienced the whole night all over again. The image of a dozen vampires flashed through my head all eyeing me and my new partner ready to pounce. I looked down at my food and spoke lightly "I think he might be the reason I don't have a family. I've tried to find him every street operation of his I've found I've done my best to ruin. Its created a terrible reputation for me." a moment of silence fell before Eric spoke again "I see. You know you're kind of perfect!" his eyes lit up looking directly at me. What did he mean by that? This is getting awkward he is getting too close. I don't need him complimenting me on my past. This whole watcher thing seems like bullshit! I don't need to tell him anything or listen to a word he has to say! My fist clenches turning my fist white. I can tell he sees it he sees my emotions it fuels my anger even more. I'm ready to explode but the moment I can feel my tension hit its peak the moment right when it seems like he is going to ask what is wrong. There is a loud knock at the door followed by the voice of a local detective I know all too well. "Seris county police" his voice rang out I saw a look of confusion and worry spread of Eric's face. The door opens letting in the day light surrounding a man in brown slacks a white button up with a matching brown vest topped off with a red tie. There he stood David Marrows 5'9 with a muscular tone. If he wasn't such a wuss one might see him as a strong fitted man, but all I'll ever see him as a little boy chasing things he doesn't fully understand. Sadly for me I was the spotlight of things he didn't understand. "Hi Mr. Bradston I was hoping I could have a wor- well I'll be damned. Chloe? Why am I not surprised to find you here?" I retorted "maybe because you stalk me on daily basis?" Eric's head moved back and forth following the conversation till finally interrupting "excuse me officer can I help you?" "Why yes the name is David marrows I'm a local detective". "A local detective? So you don't actually have any legal authority?" Eric came to the conclusion as he spoke those words that David had no power at all. Eric add on to his sentence "your also not part of the Seris county police." I watched as David shook his head caught in the act like the dirty rat he is. "You can leave now…David" Eric stated in a tone that showed his dominance in the situation, but before Eric can reach for the door David has already shouted out a question. "I just want to know what happened last night. Rumor has it you were seen sprinting away from a burning house with a female with at least a dozen men running after you". I saw Eric looked deep into David's eyes as if he suspected David knew more than he was letting on. With one final breath Eric stated "none of your business" and slammed the door. I was shocked at how well Eric handled the whole situation. Granted anyone can toss out trash like David, but this was really the first time I had seen Eric be so firm with someone. The action made Eric seem wise like some old timey professor in a tweed jacket. He is a nerd with a backbone. Suppose that's useful.


End file.
